Vacation
by AD Axel
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple vacation between the four of them. Then confessions starting being thrown into the air and and feelings were getting hurt and it was suddenly no longer a simple vacation between friends. OcsxCanons AU


Okay so this is going to be a very short story, hopefully four or five chapters max. It's just a little co-written story between a friend an I so its not all written by me. This story is being written for fun so it isn't very serious and is just made for romance and fluff really. I will still rate it T just in case, cuz you never know what will happen in later chapters.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>The serenity of the neighborhood that afternoon was broken by Emmet's feminine scream issuing from inside Kioku's house. Ingo glanced up from what he was doing, and looked at the front door with a look of confusion. He was loading an SUV with luggage when he was interrupted by the noise. The front door burst open, and a laughing Aurorah came out, leaning against the front rail of the house. She looked like she was about to choke from laughing so hard, her face as red as a cherry. Ingo sighed in his usual slow, exasperated way and leaned against the vehicle's open trunk, the hatch shading him.<p>

"Dare I ask?" he asked, regretting it the moment Emmet stumbled out of the house with wide eyes and dis-shelved hair.

"It's okay, I've got it all under control!" he said before darting back inside, rolling his jacket sleeves up. Ingo walked to the door, past Aurorah.

"What are you doing?" Emmet looked up from the pile of luggage he'd dropped on the floor, clothes sprayed everywhere.

"It's okay Ingo, I've got it!" he said, shoving the clothes unceremoniously into the black suitcase. Ingo noted they were black, no doubt Kioku's clothing. His eye twitched mildly at the sloppy way his younger brother was shoving the clothes back into the suitcase.

"No Emmet, not like that." he said, walking over. He carefully folded the clothes and place them inside, undoing the mess the other had made.

"For someone who just missed the last step, you sure screamed loud!" Aurorah said from the door, now over her laughing fit and grinning from ear to ear. "You're gonna make some girl reeeeeally happy some day with a scream like that!" she added in a lower tone, Ingo glaring at her over his shoulder.

"Aurorah!" he shouted, his cheeks turning a slight red. Emmet merely tilted his head, confused, but giggled anyway. The other female grinned and held her hands up, going upstairs to fetch Kioku from her man cave.

"What did Rory mean by-"

"When you're older, Emmet." Ingo said, pushing hard on the suitcase to get it to close again.

With a grunt, the older twin hauled the suitcase to the car and tossed it into the back. Ingo, his twin, Emmet, and their two female friends, Aurorah and Kioku, were going on a road trip that day to spend the weekend at a resort. It would take five hours, according to the map Kioku picked up, much to Ingo's dislike, since he had to drive. He wiped some sweat from his forehead before turning to look over his shoulder at the house. Emmet, dressed in blue jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and an unzipped hoodie, followed suit with a smile. Aurorah emerged from the house, Kioku in the crook of her elbow. As always, the blonde looked calm and collected, as if used to being pulled everywhere by the older red-haired women.

"I found everyone's favorite goth!" she chimed, Kioku giving a small wave with her fingers.

Kioku locked the house door and tested it, then walked over to the SUV. It had two seats in the front, driver's and shotgun, two seats in the middle, then one big one in the very back. Ingo got in the driver's seat and buckled up, cranking the car. Kioku sat shotgun, slumped down in the seat some as she watched him get ready. Ingo had insisted on Aurorah sitting in the large seat in the very back, claiming he could deal with Emmet better than her, so Emmet had the two middle seats to himself. Both of them sprawled out across the seats with their backs against the windows, headphones, blankets, and pillows strewn across the back of the van. They had insisted on making themselves at home for the long ride, which Ingo didn't mind as long as they let him drive in peace. He pulled the van onto the road and began driving, glancing at Kioku out of the corner of his eye. She was staring silently out the window, dressed in all black as usual.

"Hey, Ingo!" Aurorah called from her exile in the back of the car. The conductor either didn't hear her, or was ignoring her, because he didn't answer. Emmet slowly leaned back out of the way, as if he knew what was about to happen.

Ingo was just beginning to get a little lost in Kioku's wayward, enigmatic expression when something whizzed by his head. He didn't even have time to gasp before it smacked into the dashboard, appearing to be a flip-flop. The radio turned on loud, booming "Love In An Elevator" by Aerosmith. Ingo and Kioku let out collective yells at the sudden noise, Emmet laughed, and Aurorah leaned between the seats to get Ingo's attention. Ingo swatted at the radio and pushed buttons in an attempt to get it to shut off, and finally did. He let out a long, loud sigh, and looked in the rearview mirror.

"WHAT?" he asked. "What is so important that you had to throw a shoe at me for it?" he demanded, Kioku passing the shoe back to them.

"Why are you wearing your work uniform?" Ingo blinked and looked down at himself. Dark, nice jeans, black boots, a button-down short sleeve...he thought he looked nice.

"This is casual attire, not my uniform." he said as he stared at the road.

"No it's not, THIS is casual!" Emmet chimed, sitting up to show off his outfit. Ingo sighed.

"Emmet, buckle back in the seat, please. And this is casual for me, I like it." he said. Silence followed as Emmet buckled back in his seat.

"You look like you're going to a job interview." Aurorah said, and Ingo let out another sigh as he rubbed his face. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>It had been two and half hours into the drive and thankfully, Aurorah had gone into a blissful sleep, Emmet right along with her. The ride so far had been filled with loud boisterous music Ingo very much disliked and numerous comments on why he was being a sourpuss when they were on 'vacay'. Aurorah and Emmet played many games of I spy and other traditional car games till they eventually just got bored and feel asleep, whispering something along the lines of wake us when we get some food.<p>

Ingo let out a tired sigh. Two and half hours and he was already exhausted. There was still another three hours or so left before they arrived to their destination. He wished he could just let the two in the back sleep the rest of the trip but he was starting to get hungry.

He passed a mile sign; 20 miles till the next rest stop. Alright, that was good, 20 minutes and they could get something to eat, stretch their legs and then be on their way.

A hand was suddenly placed on his arm. He looked down and then up to its owner. Kioku smiled at him.

"Hey, you know, if you are tired, I can drive."

Ingo shook his head and frowned. "No, no it's fine. I plan on stopping in about 20 minutes for us to eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be alright after a little break. Hopefully those two will go straight back to sleep."

Kioku laughed. "They really aren't being that bad, a little rambunctious yes but you should let them have their fun.

Aurorah is right you know, this is supposed to be a vacation. Relax." She said, squeezing his arm and then returning it to her lap. She turned her head to look out the window and watched the landscape wiz passed them.

Ingo suddenly remembered the conversation he had with his brother this morning and he desperately fought the blush from forming on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"<em>I plan on telling her this weekend." Emmet said as pulled on his shirt. Ingo look away from the mirror as he was fixing his hair. <em>

"_Who?" he asked stupidly._

_Emmet laughed, his smile as bright as usual. "Aurorah silly, I plan on telling her how I feel. We don't get many times to ourselves like this working the subway as we do so I think the trip to the resort will be the perfect time."_

_Ingo looked down into the white sink, thinking about his own situation with Kioku. Maybe…._

"_You should do the same." Emmet said, as if reading his thoughts. Ingo's head shot up like bullet and regarded his brother with an alarmed look. _

"_I can't. I don't know what Kioku thinks on the matter and I highly doubt she would appreciate me putting her on the spot like that."_

_The younger twin smacked his brother's arm. "Well of course you don't know what she thinks, you never bothered to ask her. For all you know, she could be madly in love with you and you would never know because you won't ask." Emmet _

_sighed. "Anyways, you should at least try."_

_Ingo watched as his brother quickly checked his appearance in the mirror and then left the bathroom._

* * *

><p>"LAND!" Emmet squealed when the car finally came to a halt at the rest stop. Aurorah jumped out after him and stretched her arms and legs, humming as she did from the relief.<p>

"You act like my driving was bad, Emmet." Ingo muttered as he looked at his brother from his seat, undoing his seatbelt. He got out and stretched his own long legs, and looked back inside. Kioku was retying her black boots she was wearing. Suddenly nervous, Ingo quickly walked around the front of the car and opened her door for her. He made a living out of opening subway car doors for passengers, but Kioku was different. She gave him a puzzled, silent look as he stood there.

"I was opening the door for you." he said quietly, trying not to show how nervous he was. She always had such a stonewalled expression it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"Thank you, Ingo." she said softly, and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I-It's no problem." he said, offering his hand to her. The van WAS a bit tall for a vehicle, and she was so fragile; well, in his opinion anyway. She finished with her boot, and took his hand, sliding down from the van's seat.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" A voice called, and Ingo shot a death glare over his shoulder. Aurorah and Emmet waited outside the gas station and Emmet quickly scuttling inside at seeing Ingo's look. Aurorah, of course the source of the voice, stood there with her arms crossed and grinning. "We're gonna waste away waiting on you two lovebirds!" Ingo sighed slowly and began crossing the parking lot, keeping Kioku at his side.

The inside of the gas station was pretty large for being out in the middle of nowhere. The normal gas station had all kinds of stuff on the shelves. It had everything from food, to medicine, to car parts, to magazines, to drinks, to alcohol, and even a smoothie machine and hot bar with fresh food. Ingo paused at the door to hold it for Kioku while Emmet and Aurorah disappeared into the isles, obviously overwhelmed at the amount of food there. The older conductor shook his head with a sigh.

"Everyone is paying for their own food, we need to split the cost to save up money for the resort." he said, but the grey hair and red hair darting up and down the aisles didn't seem to hear him. Or, if they did, they were too busy ogling at the food.

"What are you going to get?" Ingo looked over to the side some to see Kioku looking up at him.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. I might go check over-" he was stopped when Kioku took the crook of his elbow, taking him over to a table. He blinked with slightly wide eyes when she made him sit at a table in the dining area.

"That won't be necessary. Tell me what you want, and I'll go get it." she said. He opened his mouth to protest, but that neutral, eerie calm expression on her face seemed to stare holes in him. "You need the most rest, Ingo. You're the one driving." she took a breath, then stood up straight and looked down at him. "Now, what would you like to eat?" she asked. He sighed softly, briefly glancing to the side when Aurorah squealed in delight at finding something she liked.

"I suppose a simple deli sandwich will be fine." he said, looking up at her with just his eyes. Ingo wasn't easily intimidated, but he always felt smaller somehow in Kioku's presence. "Thank you." The girl blinked, then offered a small smile.

"You're welcome." she nudged him before turning on her heel, walking off to get his food.

Once the food was finally rounded up, the four of them all sat at a table together in the back of the dining area; Aurorah and Emmet on one side, and Kioku and Ingo on the other. Aurorah had a salad with some snacks and a large soda while Emmet had a hamburger, some fries, and a smoothie. Ingo made sure to load up on a cup of coffee to keep himself alert as he ate his deli sandwich and chips. Kioku, never one to eat much, had settled on a smoothie and small sandwich. Aurorah bumped her friend's shin with her foot.

" 'Ey, you're gonna wither away if you don't eat more than that!" she said, sipping her soda. Kioku blinked softly.

"I drink five times more than I eat, I'm just not that hungry right now. My stomach doesn't feel right." the redhead cringed; she knew how sensitive Kioku was to energy, and it could have an effect on the girl's appetite.

"You need a minute?" she asked, all the fun gone in her voice to leave room for an almost motherly concern. Kioku shook her head, sipping her smoothie as Ingo watched her warily.

"So, how much further until the resort?" Emmet asked, trying to lighten the mood. Aurorah looked at Ingo.

"Another three hours or so, according to the map." Ingo explained, both Emmet and Aurorah letting out groans.

"I don't think I can stand sitting in that car for another three hours. It feels like my legs are going to shrivel up." the redhead groaned as she took another bite of her salad, Emmet giggling as she did.

"It'll be dark by the time we get there, so once we do, let's just focus on getting to the hotel room." Ingo pulled some papers from his pocket, checking over something. "Emmet and I are sharing a room, and Aurorah and Kioku, you're sharing one. Thankfully they're right next to each other." Aurorah grinned.

"Aww, we could have just saved some money if we all got one room! You and Kioku could have shared a bed!" Ingo stared and Kioku choked on the smoothie in her mouth, grabbing a napkin as she almost spit it up. Emmet stared with a big grin, a hand over his mouth.

"Rory, shame on you!" he scolded, though he was grinning. She snickered in a devious way and nudged Emmet with her shoulder in an affectionate brush up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kioku said as she stood, coughing, and Ingo high stepped out the door to go fill the car up with gas, since they WERE at a gas station.

Ingo stood outside with his back against the van, running a hand through his hair. He let out a long, calming breath, his face so red. He couldn't believe Aurorah had even SUGGESTED that; then again, with her "creativity", he should be thankful it wasn't worse. He watched the digital numbers on the pump climb lazily, his head a warm fog. Now that he thought about it, cuddling with Kioku might not be too bad. He was getting lost in the thought at the idea when he happened to glance to the side.

Kioku was walking out toward him, and he quickly looked away, trying to get the blush to go away. She didn't seem to pay him much mind before climbing into the other side of the van, shutting the passenger's door. He cringed. Maybe she felt awkward around him now? He waited for the pump to finish, then replaced the nozzle and paid for it with his card. Once it was done, and he had the receipt, he climbed slowly into the driver's seat and shut the door. She was staring at the floor, her arms folded across her stomach. Silence hung for what seemed like eternity; he was afraid to speak to her.

"You don't need to be afraid, Ingo. I don't hold it against you." the conductor gave a small jolt; he should have been used to Kioku's borderline telekinesis by now, but he was still getting used to it.

"O-Oh, you mean what Aurorah said?" she nodded.

"Yes, I know you feel awkward talking to me because of it. Don't worry, everything is okay." she said, reaching over and touching his arm. He felt his cheeks turn a soft red.

It seemed like everything began to happen on its own, like he wasn't in control. He hesitated, then gently touched her wrist. Wrist touching went to hand holding, and fingers began to lace together. She leaned over and gently brushed a fuzz out of his hair, and he couldn't help but stare into her eyes. His heart was pounding in his throat; her eyes were so blue, like pools. Her eyes met his, and they stared at each other for a few moments. Even though he was sitting, good lord did he feel weak in the knees. He could feel himself starting to tremble in anticipation. Was she going to kiss him? Would she confess? Would he finally figure out the truth?

"GUESS WHO BROUGHT BACK ROAD SNACKS!" Both of them jolted and leaned away quickly, like debris being thrown from an explosion as Kioku pulled her hand away. They both turned to look in the backseats to see Emmet and Aurorah clambering in with bags.

"We bought snacks and refilled all our drinks for the rest of the trip! We can use the bag as a garbage bag!" Emmet beamed, putting Ingo and Kioku's cups in their cup holders before retreating to the back. Kioku slumped down in her seat, heart pounding, and Ingo sighed slow and irritated as he rubbed his temples.

"We just ate, WHY did you buy more snacks?" he asked Aurorah, knowing it had to be her idea. The redhead shrugged with a grin, her short dark fiery hair bobbing with every movement, like a flame on a summer's night.

"In case we get hungry! Unless, of course, you wanna stop again between here and the resort?" Ingo practically grinded his teeth at her before turning around to start the van.

Emmet and Aurorah began another insanely impossible game of I Spy while the car pulled onto the desolate highway once again. Amidst the sound of "That's not even an item!" and drinks being slurped in the back, the older conductor stole a glance at Kioku. She had returned to her trademark position of one arm in her lap, other elbow on the arm rest, chin on her hand, and staring out the window in a bored, calm way. However, he could notice a small red hint to her pale, freckled cheeks. He tried to keep his eyes on the road, sighing at the fact they were interrupted. Then again...she did look cute when she was flustered like that.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Aurorah mumbled from the back of the van, voice slightly muffled as her cheek was pressed to the middle seats backrest. Ingo swore he felt like banging his head against the steering wheel every time she asked and it didn't help that Emmet's laughing only caused her to smile and encourage her.<p>

"You know, we could be lost and that's why it's taking so long to get there." She said.

"We are not lost, we are using a map Aurorah and we are making perfect time."

"I still say we should have used the GPS on my phone." She said, swiping out her green IPhone. "How many times have you two puzzled over that map like a couple of old geezers. You could have inputted the destination into my phone an whenever you needed something, asked Touch-baby and he would have told you." She said proudly. Emmet tried to stifle the giggle that wanted to come out as she pressed the phone to the cheek not resting on the seat.

Ingo didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable with what he just heard. She named her phone Touch-baby. Who names their phones…let alone Touch-baby. His thoughts where interrupted when Kioku suddenly piped in.

"You know I hate touchscreens. Why would I want to use your touchscreeny phone if I have a perfectly good map that I can read?" She said and Aurorah shot up in the back, mouth agape in what seemed like overdramatic horror. Her lips moved but nothing came out and she simply wilted into a ball, her precious phone held to her chest.

"Don't listen to her Touch-baby, I think you're amazing. I'll touch your buttons all day."

Again, Aurorah managed to making Ingo feel uncomfortable. Sometimes he wondered if she was intentionally inappropriate or she just didn't have a brain to mouth filter. That uncomfortable feeling vanished though when Kioku started to laugh and he started to think maybe it was both. He looked in the review mirror, catching Aurorah's stare and she gave him a smirk and thumbs up.

It was Kioku's scream that snapped his attention back to the road and he was glad it did. He slammed the brakes, barely missing the two Sawsbuck and their Deerling baby. His heart pounded as he looked dead at the two Pokemon and he was surprised when instead of running they lowed their antlers threateningly.

"Uh Ingo, I don't think momma and papa Sawsbuck appreciate you almost hitting them and their baby." Emmet squeaked, watching as the two grass deer snorted in anger.

"Didn't any of you bring any Pokemon?" Kioku demanded uneasily.

"I can throw Aurorah at them. She's annoy them to death." Ingo suggested.

"That's rude Ingo, you don't just throw friends at wild Pokemon. Where you raised in a barn?! At least I brought my Pokemon, so I'll take care of it." Aurorah scolded, slamming open the van door and going to the front before Ingo could say something to her.

"Oh I did as well, and there are two Sawsbuck that means double battle, I love double battles." Emmet gushed, no longer worried over the Pokémon's angry expressions as he followed his red haired friend out, a poke'ball in hand.

"Do not worry Fair Maidens Ingo and Kioku. Emmet and I shall protect you from the wild Pokemon. Go Ninetales." Aurorah boasted as she tossed her poke'ball into the air and the fox Pokemon cheered playfully as she emerged, tails spread in eagerness.

Ingo's eye twitch irritably. "Did you just refer to me as woman!" he exclaimed. Arceus he must be tired if he was raising his voice. Aurorah merely laughed and flicked her hair. It's what he got for suggesting she be thrown like a common item at a Pokemon.

"You can be quiet feminine sometime brother. I mean really, why must you take so long to get ready in the morning? We are twins and I take maybe ten minutes at most." Emmet said, releasing his Archeops and Ingo looked at his brother in open aghast. He was kidding right. He didn't take that long. So he wanted to make sure he looked good every morning, sue him. Kioku laughed and for some reason he felt really ganged upon today.

"Anyways, enough about my lady brother, double battle time! Archeops, use Aerial Ace. Gently though, we'd rather scare them off then hurt them. "

"Same here Ninetales, Flame Charge at the lowest power you can manage."

Both Pokemon nodded and charged their opponents. The two Sawsbuck reared back, suddenly not thrilled with the two charging Pokemon, especially the one covered entirely in flames. They started bleating and before Aurorah and Emmet knew it the deer Pokemon had jumped out of the way of the incoming attacks. Ninetales and Archeops skidded and flapped to a halt, turning to the now fleeing parent Pokemon and the baby. They looked to their trainers.

"No, no need to go after them. Scaring them was the intention after all." Emmet said as he patted his Archeops head. The bird trilled happily and nudged Emmet playfully. The Conductor smiled before returning his Pokemon and turning to Aurorah to see her petting her Pokemon. A blush formed on his cheeks as he watched her snuggle the golden fire fox.

"Well, all taken care of." He said happily. Aurorah smiled at him.

"Well of course it is. We dealt with it like hardcore bosses while the ladies hid in the van." She teased playfully, wrapping one of her arms around his after returning her Pokemon to her Poke'ball.

"I resent that comment." Ingo called out.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise." She called back and giggle alongside Emmet when the older twin shouted something awfully rude sounding.

* * *

><p>Once Aurorah and Emmet where verbally herded back into the Van by an irate Ingo, they preceded to finish the last trek of the trip to the resort. It took only an hour, and in that time, everything had managed to go quite smoothly. Kioku had been an angel and suggested a movie to pass the time and joined Aurorah and Emmet in the back to watch it. Though he would much rather her be in the front with him, it brought a small smile to his lips whenever he heard her laugh when Aurorah said sometime stupid about the movie they watched.<p>

When they reached the resort- Okura Hotel and Resort- The relief was palpable when a collective sigh was made. Everyone was glad to be out of the van. Ingo handed the van keys over to the valet and went to help Emmet pack the luggage onto a cart.

"Oh Kioku it's so big, I can't believe we are staying here for the weekend."

Kioku smiled sheepishly. "We should really thank the guys, it was their idea." She said as she grabbed her friends arm to drag her along after Ingo and Emmet. They sat down in the lobby, waiting as the brothers got their room cards and chatted idly about the different things they saw. It was so big and beautiful.

Ten minutes later, the twins came back and Ingo didn't look at all happy.

"What's wrong?" Kioku asked, standing up and placing a gentle hand in his arm.

"Nothing, just some complications with the rooms."

"Jeeze, we ended up getting a penthouse suite, how can that be complicated." Emmet stated.

"A penthouse suite!" Kioku and Aurorah shouted in disbelief.

Ingo raised his hands, signaling them to lower their voices and they blushed. "Well yes. They said that they gave our rooms out by accident and since the penthouse suite was all that was left that could fit four people they offered that. It has three rooms, one with two beds, and the other two have one each. Emmet and I will take the individual rooms and you and Aurorah can have the double room." He explained.

"And big brothers getting all worked up over it. It has its own kitchen for Arceus sake." Emmet sighed and grabbed the cart, preceding to push it over to the elevator and to their newly acquired weekend penthouse. Aurorah joined him, jumping onto the cart to ride it as if she was little kid.

Ingo glared before throwing his hands in the air and following. He was done with the day, he really was. He just wanted to drop into bed and all other problems be damned.

* * *

><p>If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.<p>

If you review this story then please leave me a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to answer you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


End file.
